The Universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse
This article is a list of the Universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse and the changes in them that makes the timeline deviate from the known one (note: at this time, most changes are just guessed. Guessed changes are labeled as "guessed"). A "universe wheel" has been provided on the NEWS section of the DBM site. Universe 0: Multiverse Tournament Location Change: Unknown when or why, but there is no life at all in this universe. This was the reason it was chosen as the tournament location, because the events of the tournament would have absolutely no chance of harming any life unrelated to the tournament. Universe 1: Organizers (Kaioshins) Change: In this universe, the Kais took a more active role in monitoring the various species and likely defused any significant threats like Broly, Bojack, and Freiza. It is confirmed that they managed to kill Bibidi before he created Buu in this universe; they also killed Frieza, Cold, Cooler, and Broly too when he was still a baby. They have lived in peace until the point in time where the Vargas discovered interdimensional travel. Universe 2: Other Toriyama Characters and Mary Sue/Imagination Change: Supposedly, this universe is magical and contains no sense of logic; like the absence of any Z-Fighters, although Mary Sue is facetiously said to be related to several of them. The Universe 2 heroes and villains are those from other Toriyama manga and video games, such as Dr.Slump, Neko Majin Z, Dragon Quest, Toriyama's Sandland and Chrono Trigger, and even Toriyama himself (in his "Tori-Bot" caricature). Salagir and Gogeta Jr. also appear in this universe in their avatar forms. Universe 3: Raichi , Tapion , Bardock & King Piccolo Change ''': This universe seems to be a series of standalone what-ifs that didn't make it to be their own alternate universes. Most of the fighters in this universe have no knowledge of each other entering the tournament, yet the events that happened in their universe managed to not conflict with each other. The Saiyans rebelled against Frieza and were later destroyed by Dr. Raichi. and only surivor is king bardock Universe 4: Universal Buu/Zen-Buu '''Change: The Universal Buu (or "Zen Buu" as the fan-base calls him) has absorbed everything he deemed interesting enough to absorb in his universe. Following his final battle with Vegito, he managed to absorb Goku & Vegeta, who were shrunken down inside his body at the time. We are not yet given indications on how strong this Buu is exactly, and he could have absorbed any number of powerful fighters from all over the universe including the warriors from the "Heaven Planet". Universe 5: XXI Change: It is currently unknown what took place in Universe 5 or who the contestant is. What is known is that in this universe there are no apparent Z-Fighters, meaning that either something catastrophic annihilated them or they were never born in the first place. Universe 6: Bojack's Gang & Kat's Group Change: With Goku's absence, Bojack won the battle against the Z-Warriors by Goku not interfering. His team is missing two members, Bido and Gokua, who were killed during the battle. Bojack fashioned an empire after leveling what remained of Frieza's family's influence, but a gang of strangely-powerful girls somehow survived and were deemed strong enough to join in the tournament. Universe 7: The Super Namek Change: The invasion of Namek occurred apparently without intervention of the Z-Fighters. To combat Frieza, the Nameks all fused together into a hyper-powerful being, identified as the "Super Namek" (or the "Nameless Namekian" by fans). It is revealed later that his name is Gast Carcolh. This Super Namek defeated Frieza and later went onto defeat a "lizard monster" and a "pink demon" among many other adventures. Universe 8: Freeza's World Trade Organization Change (Guessed): Frieza killed all opposing warriors on Namek thanks to a certain changing element from the battle we all know. Cooler's dialogue early on suggests that the Nameks that they've encountered haven't granted them any wishes. It is suggested by Piccolo that Frieza, as well as Cooler, haven't improved over the years out of habit. Recoome also stated that they've slaughtered other Nameks too, which suggests that perhaps once fed up with their disobedience, they decided to just kill all of the Nameks in their universe. The appearance of the lessened Ginyu Forrce/Frieza's elite soldiers suggests that the Z-Fighters did engage them. Universe 9: Earth Warriors Change (guessed): This universe heralds a force of extremely-powerful humans with seemingly no alien allies of any sort. The exact divergence is unknown: Krillin has become the new Turtle Hermit; Yamcha is now Android 17; and Tien and Videl are much more powerful than their Universe 18 counterparts. In this universe, the Saiyans invaded Earth, Cooler took a larger role against the new Z-Fighters than Frieza did, Babidi and Dabura showed up on Earth to revive Buu at some point, and Videl has become the master of the Z-Sword (and has trained with King Kai or at least learned from someone who has). Universe 10: Primitive Saiyans & Namekians Change: The Saiyans never left their original homeworld and never developed space travel, limiting their exposure to the universe, while the Namekians managed to escape the original catastrophe on their own homeworld. Frieza's family has been killed off by the Supreme Kai. Despite all of this, and perhaps due to the nature of the tournament, the Saiyans & Nameks were deemed the strongest in this universe. This universe contains a multitude of opponents, half of which aren't fond of the other. (This Universe is just like Universe 1 minus the interuniversal travel.) Universe 11: Babidi & Majin Demons Change (guessed): Babidi never lost control over Buu, Buu never transformed into Super Buu, and the Z-Warriors lost to Fat Buu. Dabura is also still alive in this universe, further implying Babidi's control over Buu. Universe 12: Future Trunks & #16 Change: This is the universe that the Future/Mirai Trunks comes from - a universe where Goku defeated Frieza and Cold, succumbs to the heart virus, and the Z-Fighters are killed off by the Androids who terrorize the Earth for years on end. Trunks ultimately destroys these Androids and this world's Cell. Since he saved his world, Trunks has been busy restoring the Earth, until he was asked to enter this tournament. With knowledge from his exploration to the past, Trunks went to Dr. Gero's destroyed laboratory and found a deactivated Android 16, who was rebuilt with the help of Trunks' mother Bulma. Universe 13: The Super Saiyans Change: Kakarot never hit his head as a baby and never became Goku, so he slaughtered all life on Earth. Later, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz picked him up from Earth. They then traveled to Namek to find the Dragon Balls. There, they fought Freeza and won, as Vegeta unlocked the secret of the Super Saiyan. It is unknown if they ever got their wish on Namek, due to the way the Namekian Dragon Balls worked. Universe 14: The Androids #17 & #18 Changes: In this universe the Earth's civilization is utterly destroyed and in ruins and humanity continues to suffer and die by the hands of Android 17 and 18 as a result of Gohan in Universe 17 losing to Cell (since Trunks had gone into that timeline and had been killed by Cell, he wasn't able to go back in time and save this universe). They probably destroyed the cell-labs. Bojack and his crew are never released since the four planets serving as homes for the kais are still intact. It is stated, however, by Universe 9 Yamcha that within 10 years maximum they will no longer have the energy to even walk (Salagir's explanation on why the Future Androids are weaker than the Present Androids in DBZ). Universe 15: I'K'L Change: In this universe, there are no Z-Fighters who are currently alive, or were ever born. Instead, a mother from an alien race has entered her unborn son into the tournament. Universe 16: Vegetto Change: Vegetto never defused, was able to defeat Kid Buu, and eventually had a daughter named Bra (shown in the special chapter with Bulma as her mother); since Uub was never the reincarnation of Majin Buu, he had a lot of time to train Pan, Bra, and himself. Gohan became the gaurdian of Earth once he learned to control his anger. Pan is shown to have unlocked the Super Saiyan form and Bra is shown to have unlocked the Super Saiyan 2 form. As for the others (Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Videl), their lives are presumably identical to their Universe 18 counterparts. Universe 17: Cell & Cell Jr. Change: Cell killed Gohan and Goku, then advanced to kill the remaining Z-Fighters. The real change was that Vegeta did not interfere in the fight with Cell, so he defeated Gohan in the Kamehameha struggle. Universe 18: Z-Warriors (DBZ Prime Universe) Change: None. This is the "Main Universe", 20 years after Majin Buu's death. Life went on after the defeat of Buu. Goku trained Uub and Pan as well as himself. Vegeta surely trained, also. Vegeta seems to be at rest with being a good guy, as he tells off his primitive counterpart. Gohan has apparently become a scholar as well, and has supposedly developed a hidden grudge against Vegeta due to an incident in the past (in the novelization, Vegeta almost harms Pan while training with them on the Lookout). Universe 19: Heloites Change: In this universe, Frieza's empire attempted to annex or destroy planet Helior, so here the Heloites fought back and defeated the empire. They lived peacefully since then, until they were invited to join in the tournament. They exhibit incredible technology, the likes of which can even respond to and surprise some of the more powerful warriors in the tournament like Uub and Majin Buu. Universe 20: Broly Change: Broly survived his second encounter with Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta and returned later on an eliminated the Z-Fighters. Somehow, he became encased in ice while in space, perhaps sparing the universe from his insatiable rage. Changes to DB Canon Interestingly, DBM has curved a few commonly-accepted tidbits of Dragonball and Dragonball Z in Universe 18 to "better fit" the storyline - some of which are described below: *The Broly movies are rewritten. The Z-Fighters don't defeat Broly by giving their energy to Goku alone; he creates a Spirit Bomb in order to propel Broly into the incoming Comet Kumori, defusing the comet and winning the battle. Broly survives howevers and returns many years later for a rematch with an older Gohan and Vegeta. He is defeated when Piccolo strategizes that only the Sun could finish off Broly, and the combined forces of Vegeta, Gohan, and unknown to them, Goku, manages to meet this goal. *The fighters of Universe 19, the "Heliolites", are not Tuffles despite popular claim. This would make sense being that they, the Tuffles, were one of the few races in Dragonball to have direct technological superiority (based off of sheer evolution alone, instead of copying genetics); but the authors have asserted they are a different species all together and that the Tuffles remain extinct. *The psychic power that Bardock is infected with on Kanassa is redistributed - Salagir claims that Bardock's psychic power has no actual purpose in his movie (ex. with or without his powers, Bardock still gets ambushed by Dodoria's soldiers and Dodoria himself, still go homes battle-damaged knowing that Frieza has betrayed the Saiyans, and still ends up dying at Frieza's hands). Thus, DBM continuity asserts that Bardock DID NOT receive his psychic visions in any other universe, EXCEPT for in Universe 3 where the changes to the storyline are noticeably affected by Bardock's visions. The psychic power is also not transferred by pressure-pointing, rather it must "infect" the host rather than be "unlocked". *Pan has been altered in Universe 18 because Salagir did not like the GT design of Pan. This version of Pan is still trained, but is less serious and more like her grandfather, showing more child-like behavior than her GT self. *Garlic, his son, Meta Cooler, Janemba, and Turles have, so far, made no appearance in the storyline, and may or may not exist in DBM continuity due to their loose connection to the DBZ storyline. Category:Multiverse